


Purple Pop High

by MetallicCake



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe- High school romance anime, M/M, Multiple Relationships, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetallicCake/pseuds/MetallicCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transformers: The high school romantic comedy anime</p>
<p>Skywarp gets sent to a new boarding school. New school means new friends, new clubs, and worst of all, new relationships. High school was tough enough already, why did he have to get sent to this school?</p>
<p>(Will add characters and relationships as more chapters come about.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Pop High

The wind was sweet and warm against Skywarp’s face panels as he walked up the hill towards his new school. His creators were off planet and he was transferring to the boarding school located in Crystal City. The buildings he walked past were truly magnificent and their crystal exteriors gleamed in the sun. The purple seeker was not so keen on the idea of attending some prep school, but none the less he had no home to back to. 

As he made his way across the campus, the blue sailor uniform he wore from his school back in Kaon was bringing him quite a bit of unwanted attention from the students in the courtyard. He could only imagine what they were whispering about as he headed towards the main hall doorway. All the seeker wanted at this moment was to get to his new dorm room and recharge. The journey to the Crystal City had been a long one and the thought of a warm berth was all he needed to quicken his pace towards the door.

Unfortunately with his processor focused on the idea of deep recharge and not on the world around him, Skywarp ran straight into a very large mech. The contact caused the smaller mech to fall straight onto his aft. Embarrassment filled his processor, why did his klutziness have to always get the best of him. And boy, did his aft hurt and he felt very dizzy. Before he had the chance to look at the slag who thought it was a good idea to get in his way, a deep voice was emitted from the mech before him.

“Watch where you’re going, kid.”

Skywarp lifted his helm to argue back at the voice, but then felt his vocalizer offline. Energon filled behind his face plates at the sight before him. He was one of those triple changer models that were popular a few megacycles ago and this one in particular was stunning. His frame was large and powerful, Skywarp found himself mesmerized by everything about the mech. From his broad shoulder plates to his handsome face plates to his gorgeous silver finish, the seeker was truly captivated by the sight. So captivated, in fact, that he hardly noticed nor cared when the large mech pulled him up by the collar of his top.

“Are you going to answer me?”

Skywarp was so taken by him, that his threatening words did not process. Granted, he had just taken a nasty hit to his helm against the triple changer’s wide chassis. In his haze, he was attempting to fully absorb everything about him. Fighting back or arguing was out of the question at this point. The purple seeker was sure that he didn’t have the mental capability to conduct any sort of aggressive action at this moment. Especially now while the focus of this beautiful mech was solely on him, even though the his voice was also not registering in his audials. In fact, Skywarp’s brain module was dwindling into an auto-shutdown. Well if this were to be his last moments before joining with the allspark, at least that face was his last piece of memory data. 

~~

“Aye.”

Skywarp snuggled his helm further into the pillows.

“Listen slagger, you gotta wake up.”

The berth was warm and he did not care what the voice said. He was going to stay in that berth.

“Frag it, fine.”

Oh good, the voice was going to leave him alone. Now he could get some more rec-

Before he could finish that thought, the sheets were pulled off him and he was shaken to full awareness. He onlined his optics to look at the blue mech before him shaking him awake. He was the same model as Skywarp but had a blue and white finish. The purple seeker smacked the blue mech’s servo away and climbed out of the berth.

“Primus, I’m awake. What in the pits do you want?” asked a very grumpy Skywarp

The seeker sighed and moved to the berth to remake it. As he fold the sheets back onto the berth, he responded with, “I’m your new roommate and I needed to wake your sorry aft up for dinner. We woulda been late if you had recharged any longer.”

Skywarp noticed he was no longer wearing his uniform and was just standing there in his knickers. Energon rushed into his face plates and he scrambled to put his uniform on. The blue mech noticed and giggled at the sight before him.

“It’s okay. It’s not like I haven’t seen a mech in just his skivvies before.” said Thundercracker, smiling gently as he finished making up the berth

“Who even took off my uniform? How did I get here” snapped the blushing purple seeker, frantically rebuttoning his shirt and tucking it into his skirt

The blue seeker sat down on the chair beside the berth and sighed, “You apparently had a systems shut-down on your way up to the school. A senior brought you here and washed your uniform while you recharging. I was told that it was filthy when you were first brought here. “

Skywarp rolled his optics as he adjusted his tie, “That was because I ran into some large slag before I offlined, but I can’t remember what he looked like. So you gonna tell me your name?”

The blue seeker sat up from the chair and moved towards the door. It was the first opportunity that Skywarp had a chance to look at the school’s uniform. It was a black pleated dress with red fringes, fitting well to the other seeker frame. The blue mech noticed him studying his form and hot pink energon rushed under his face plates. 

“It’s Thundercracker!” snapped the blue mech, his EM field producing a flustered effect, “Stop eyeing me up and let’s go to the dining hall!”

“I ain’t eyeing slag.” protested a now equally flustered Skywarp, “Let’s get food before I shut down again.”

~~

The whole walk over to the dining hall was a pleasant one for Skywarp. It turned out that he was going to actually really like his new roommate. They both shared a love for film and media and apparently Thundercracker had been writing the screenplay for their school’s theatre program. Despite how worried sick he had been that he was going to hate his new school, Skywarp was actually beginning to feel optimistic about this place. Before they walked in, the blue mech turned to him.

“There is one person I need to warn you about.” said Thundercracker, putting a servo on the other’s left shoulder plating

Before the purple mech could even ask, a red seeker with dark face plates burst through the door and pounced a perturbed Thundercracker. 

“TC, I haven’t seen you all day. Give me attention!”, whined the rather high-pitched mech

Thundercracker pushed the red seeker off him and turned to a very confused and rather uncomfortable Skywarp saying in an exhausted tone, “This is who I was trying to warn you about. This is the other member of the theatre crew, Starscream.”

Starscream brushed the dust off his uniform and folded his arm, “That’s Lord Starscream to you.” He turned to the purple mech and his lips curled into a devious smile, “So you are the new transfer student here? The uniform looks… afforable” 

Thundercracker punched the red seeker in the arm, “Stop being a slag for three seconds, alright?”

Skywarp folded his arms as well and retorted, “I’m Skywarp and I’m hungry. I don’t give a frag whether you like me or where I come from. I just want food.”

Starscream’s smirk turned into a genuine smile and he reached a servo out for the purple mech to shake. Skywarp begrudgingly accepted.

“I’m going to like you, Warp. Mind if I call you that. Actually, I don’t care what you think. But yeah, let’s eat.”

The three seekers walked in and the whole room hushed into quiet whispers. It made Skywarp feel rather insecure to be the topic of conversation of the whole school. Starscream noticed the tense expression in Skywarp’s EM field and quietly whispered into his audials, “Don’t worry about it. They have just noticed how cute the new transfer student is.” Skywarp blushed and with a wink, Starscream added, “I’ll be back to center of attention once you’re old news.” They found three open chairs and sat down besides one another.

“So now what are we waiting on?” asked Skywarp, feeling his fuel tank grumble

“Before dinner, the student council president and the headmaster announce this week’s activities and upcoming events. Slag like that.” responded Thundercracker

“Hey shut up, they’re coming!” snapped Starscream to the other two seekers

The whole student body went quiet at once as two large mechs approached the front of the room. The first was a large silver mech wearing a black suit. He was a rather handsome slag for his age thought Skywarp. The other mech was strangely familiar, wearing a dress that formed well against that broad frame of his and the purple seeker watch intentively as he walked passed their table. When they turned to face the room, Skywarp’s spark plummeted into his refuel tank. The seemingly familiar mech was the same slag from earlier today. The purple seeker could feel his face plates heating up quickly. Whatever he was emitting emotion-wise in his EM field, gained the attention of Thundercracker who looked at him with concern.

::You alright?:: commed Thundercracker to Skywarp

Before Skywarp could respond, the suited mech began to speak.

“Good evening, Crystal City High. There is new student among you all and I want him to have a warm welcome, as they say. Skywarp, why don’t you come up here.”

Starscream practically pushed Skywarp right out of his chair. Not having time glare at the red seeker, he made his way to where the headmaster was. The fake, sickly sweet smile on the headmaster’s dermas made him feel uncomfortable, but just being near the triple changer from that morning made his processor spin. Turning towards the purple mech, the headmaster spoke again.

“Skywarp, I am headmaster Megatron and I am proud to have you join us amongst our ranks. Besides me is the president of our student council, Astrotrain.”

The triple changer with snarling dermas shook Skywarp’s servo, “Skywarp, I believe we already met.”

The purple mech felt his mouth go dry. How could he even respond when he looked into that face? He was feeling so much at once, embarrassment, annoyance, and something else that was not defined in any of his data files. Megatron went on for a while about school policy and how Skywarp is going to do great things at this school. Finally at some point, Skywarp was allowed to sit back down. Announcements continued, but all Skywarp could think about the mech he first met. Was he the one who brought him to the clinic? Did he take off his uniform? Skywarp blushed at that thought and quickly pushed it out of his processor. 

Dinner consisted of Starscream talking about himself, Thundercracker telling off Starscream, and Skywarp asking questions about his school. The energon meal was actually better quality than anything he had in Kaon and the fuel really helped to ease his brain module from thinking about Astrotrain. Despite it all, junior year was going to be an alright year for Skywarp. His new friends seemed entertaining, the campus was beautiful, and maybe he could actually get grade above B- for once. He was going to make the best out of this school.

As they headed back to their dorm rooms from the dining hall, Skywarp felt a servo touch his shoulder plating. He turned around to face Astrotrain who was holding out something in his servo. Skywarp looked down to see his cog keychain being held out before him.

“You dropped this” said Astrotrain in a surly voice

Without a word, Skywarp reached to take the keychain from Astrotrain. As he lifted the little cog from the large servo, he felt the brush of their digits touching. The triple changer’s was warm to the touch and it made Skywarp shudder a little. 

“Be more careful of your surroundings. You’ll run into the wrong person one of these days.”

And with that, Astrotrain turned away and disappeared into the distance. The walk back was then spent with Starscream questioning Skywarp whether or not Astrotrain had done more than just carry him to the clinic and Thundercracker telling Starscream to shut up. When they finally arrived to the dorms, Starscream went to his room located right next to the other seeker’s room. Walking into his new dorm, Skywarp noticed his bags were already besides his new berth. After a quick change from his uniform to pajamas, he flopped onto the berth he had been waiting all day for. Thundercracker turned off the light after wishing his new roomate goodnight. 

Feeling himself lulling into a state of recharge, Skywarp let his processor to wander to the moments after they were released from dinner. Astrotrain’s words dancing across his brain module. What did he mean by the wrong person? Did the triple changer imply that he was the right person? Before any assessment could be made in address to Skywarp’s current predicament, he optics offlined and he sent was sent into a deep recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be super cheesy and ridiculous. I was literally watching sappy yuri anime and thought to myself, "This would be even better if it was about robots." So I wrote this. Oop.
> 
> Also yes, they are all wearing dresses. Except for Megatron, he is all business.


End file.
